


Emotionally Surprised

by treehousefire



Series: More human after all [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Nothing serious, Some crying, i made some garbage, take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treehousefire/pseuds/treehousefire
Summary: “Connor, I’m finally home and I bought you something- wait are you crying?”





	Emotionally Surprised

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the pacifist route were everyone lives. Connor does not yet work at the precinct again tho.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Connor, I’m finally home and I bought you something- wait are you crying?”

Hank closed the door as Connor’s head turned in his direction. His big eyes shimmered. More and more tears made their way down Connor’s face. Sumo laid on his lap. Firmly clasped by him. Hank felt as if someone just kicked him in the gut. He’d never seen Connor like that before.

The lieutenant put the bags in his hands next to the door, moved next to his couch Connor and Sumo sat on. The TV was on and Hank noticed that one of his favourite movies was running: **I Am Legend**.

He went to gently rub Connor’s shoulder and ask him. “Hey, you alright?” To that the android slightly shook his head and darted his eyes back on the screen. “She’s dead. Just like that… She w-was bitten and… and he had to kill her a-and-” “Shhh… calm down, kid.”

A sob shook Connor’s body. He took a deep breath he technically didn’t need. “So, from the beginning. Who is dead and who had to kill someone?” “Samantha! The German Shepherd… she was bitten by these infected dogs and Dr. Neville was forced to kill her with his own hands!” Connor’s expression was so upset that it physically hurt Hank to look at him. He realized that the android cried like this _because of the movie_. That got Connor so emotionally invested that it brought him to tears.

Now, Hank didn’t know why this _surprised_ him at all. Connor was a being with his own emotions and thoughts. A deviant for over half a year now. It was obvious that he is capable of crying over the death of a movie dog. Hank just didn’t know it would happen to this extent.

After shedding his coat, Hank went to sit next to Connor and shoving Sumo’s butt out of the way. Although the android wasn’t crying anymore, his bottom lip still quivered threateningly. Sometimes it hit Hank how much Connor could look like Cole, like right now. He remembers how upset his son had been while watching **The Lion King**. Took Hank almost an hour until Cole fell asleep by his side.

The memory stang a bit but also made him smile. Now, five years later, it was his son Connor who needed to be comforted.

“C’mere.” Hank put his arm around Connor, pulled him closer. Connor laid his head on the other man’s shoulder and immediately relaxed. His fingers in the St. bernard’s thick fur. After a moment of silence Connor spoke up. “You said you bought me something?” Hank would’ve missed the small voice if they weren’t sitting this close.

He smiled. “After work I went to the store real quick because we were out of milk and that weird android drink you like so much. When I went back to the car I saw this tie in a shop window i thought you might like.”

It was a light grey with dark blue and green fish. Since they saw this documentary about sea life Hank knew that Connor had something with fish. _Hank wanted to change the channel to watch something else as the android intervened. “No wait! I mean… please leave the current program on, Hank.” “O...kay?” “Fish are fascinating. I find them very interesting.”_ From then on Connor enlightened Hank with random fish facts he read somewhere every other day. The latter never had the courage to turn Connor down or tell him that fish literally interested him as much as make up. The excitement in Connor’s eyes and his energy could make Hank listen for hours.

“Can I see it?” “Sure, just let us finish watching, a’ight?” “Okay.” Connor snuggled closer into Hank’s side, who gently stroke the brown locks as they continued to watch the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the scene that made Connor cry: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ueR0lJzIxWo (suffer with me)
> 
> also there was no swearing in this, not once
> 
>  
> 
> _h o w_


End file.
